What The Mermaid Didn't See
by jono74656
Summary: Cedric didn't give Harry the tip about the Prefect's Bathroom solely to balance the score between them... Smut. Warnings, dub-con due to underage character. Cedric is a bit of a bastard in this fic. First fic in the HP fandom, be gentle.


**AN: Okay, so this is my first attempt at a fic in the Harry Potter fandom, please be gentle with me.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, therefore this doesn't belong to me.**

**Warnings: Voyeurism. Dub-con due to underage character. Barebacking.**

What The Mermaid Didn't See

Cedric palmed himself through his uniform trousers as he watched Harry relaxing in the scented water of the Prefect's Bath; when he'd suggested this as a convenient place for his fellow champion to discover the clue of his golden egg he'd not been expecting anything more than to see the other teen strip down and get in the water, but now he could clearly see that Harry was cupping himself under the water, trusting to the thick bubbles to hide his actions from Moaning Myrtle and the flirtatious mermaid portrait.

He shifted uneasily as Harry's hand moved from cupping his balls to wrapping around his cock, stroking lazily, expression carefully blank so as not to attract unwanted attention from the 'females' in the room. Cedric blessed his disillusionment charm as he crept slowly closer to the edge of the pool-sized bath, flicking his wand to freeze the mermaid portrait in place, a second, more complicated flick casting a strong banishing charm, sending Myrtle spinning away up one the taps and into the plumbing. A final spell, taught especially to Hufflepuff prefects so they could relax in the bath, sealed the room against spectral intrusions, keeping the voyeuristic ghost away.

Harry set his golden egg on the edge of the bath, and Cedric smirked as a subtle spell sent it rolling away towards the wall, the younger boy scrambling out of the bath after it, Cedric drinking in his long, lean frame, the swell of his cock, the tight buttocks that he longed to sink his teeth into. As Harry chased his egg, Cedric removed the disillusionment charm and shrugged off his robe, relishing the chill air of the bathroom on his now bare skin.

The younger champion had retrieved his egg, and he turned back to the bath, eyes widening in shock at the sight of Cedric, his grip loosening and the egg clattering to the floor, though it fortunately did not open from the force of impact. The Gryffindor stammered "C-C-Cedric? What're you doing here?" Cedric grinned openly and strode forward, backing the lithe boy up until he hit the wall. "I've been hanging around here every night since I gave you the password, I've been waiting for you."

Harry blinked uncertainly, eyes locked on Cedric's; the taller teen allowing his eyes to darken as he drank in the sight of Harry's naked flesh, the way Harry was hardening further under his gaze. He reached out slowly, hand caressing the heated length of the younger boy and causing him to gasp, long eyeslashes fluttering as his hips thrust forward instinctively, trying to get more skin contact. Cedric smiled darkly, wrapping his hand fully round Harry's cock and squeezing, before beginning to stroke gently, relishing every stuttered gasp falling from Harry's pouted lips.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Harry's as they parted on another gasp, tongue licking straight into the Gryffindor's; Harry's head tilted back instinctively, and Cedric took advantage of this to delve deep, tongue thoroughly exploring the younger teen's mouth as Harry whined and gasped, hips pumping his cock into the welcoming circle of Cedric's fist. Harry tentatively began to respond, his tongue slowly pressing against Cedric's before pressing forward and into Cedric's mouth, beginning his own careful exploration. A slender hand gently reached out and wrapped around Cedric's cock, setting a clumsy rhythm and making Cedric gasp and pull away from Harry's mouth, descending on the bared column of the Gryffindor's neck.

Harry's voice broke on a gasp as Cedric began to suck bruising kisses down his neck, hand spasming on Cedric's cock, hips thrusting forward harder and faster in Cedric's grip several times before he was moaning brokenly, coming hot and wet over Cedric's hand. The Huffelpuff grinned and raised the hand, pressing it to Harry's lips, smirking as he latched onto his fingers, sucking the cum off each one almost obscenely. Cedric leaned in to mutter filthy endearments into Harry's ear as the raven-haired boy's tongue danced over the sensitive pads of his fingertips, lapping up every drop of cum, and raising the brunette's arousal to dangerous levels.

His wand flicked, a silent summoning charm drawing his discarded robe to him, he pulled a small potion vial from the pocket, then spread the robe out on the floor, maneuvering Harry onto the robe, laid on his back, pulling his legs up and back until he was completely exposed to Cedric's greedy eyes. Cedric unstoppered the vial, pouring out the viscous fluid within onto his fingers, rubbing them together and smirking as the ingredients reacted together to cause a gentle, radiant heat that would ease the stretching of Harry's no doubt painfully tight virgin ass.

One long finger trailed lazily up and down Harry's crack, leaving a slick slide of potion behind, Harry gasping as the liquid began to heat on his skin, igniting the nerve endings and sending pleasure spiralling through him. He circled Harry's puckered hole, potion slowly trickling past the tightly clenched muscle, the heat causing Harry to relax slowly, and Cedric pressed his finger against the ring, easing slowly through it until his finger slid into the tight heat of Harry's ass; the potion easing his passage and pulsing with heat as he pressed deep, finger twisting softly to stretch the tight muscle of Harry's ass. He slowly pulled his finger free, smirking as Harry pouted up at him, and he pressed back in with two fingers, the Gryffindor wincing slightly at the burn and stretch. His fingers scissored and splayed inside Harry's ass, before pressing in and up, brushing over the bundle of nerves that made Harry's eyes snap open, brilliant green flaring with pleasure as his back bowed and he released a choked-off moan. Cedric smirked down at him and dipped to bite teasingly at his flushed, erect nipples.

He pressed a third finger in alongside the first two, scissoring and splaying them in earnest now, stretching Harry quickly in readiness for Cedric's now aching cock. Judging the younger boy ready he pulled his fingers free, drizzled the last of the potion over his cock, then guided himself to Harry's hole, pressing past the loosened muscle and sliding balls deep into his open and willing body in a single thrust. Harry was tight as a vice and hotter than he could ever have imagined, the combination of his body heat and the potion meaning he burned around Cedric, and he groaned, eyes rolling back as he fought not to cum immediately. He pulled back, thrusting forward experimentally, smiling as Harry pushed back against him, gasping Cedric's name and all but begging to be used for the older boy's pleasure.

Cedric settled his hands on Harry's narrow hips, fingers digging in, bound to leave bruises behind, as he pulled almost completely out of the clenching heat of Harry, before thrusting forward hard, Harry's body jerking from the force of the thrust, Cedric's balls slapping audibly against his ass. Taking in the lust-darkened eyes of the younger teen, Cedric smiled and began to fuck his properly, setting a fast pace, balls slapping against Harry's ass on every thrust; the lean teen soon began pressing back into the thrusts, trying to take Cedric deeper and deeper, clenching around the older teen in a manner guaranteed to milk his balls.

Harry's cock had hardened again as he was fucked, and the raven teen's hand snaked down to wrap around himself, stroking in time to Cedric's manic thrusting, the brunette plowing into the open and willing ass beneath him as Harry gasped and moaned, Cedric's name interspersed with begging for Cedric to fuck him harder. Determined to do as the Gryffindor asked Cedric hitched Harry's legs up, then pressed them back until the brunette was all but bent in half, long coltish legs almost level with his ears. The new position caused Cedric's cock to rub over Harry's prostate on every thrust, his relentless sawing thrusts stimulating the teen until he was crying out, pumping himself through his secong orgasm, streaks of cum painting his pale chest from his nipples down to his flat stomach.

As Harry's orgasm overtook him his body clenched down around Cedric's cock, and he swore violently, driving his cock into Harry's body one more time before the heat in his body broke over him, pumping his cum deep into Harry's pliant body as Cedric buried himself to the hilt. Cedric's orgasm seemed to last forever as he emptied his balls deep into the other champion's abused ass, the brunette Hufflepuff collapsing on top of the Gryffindor, both sweaty and sated, breathing deep as they came down from their orgasmic highs.

Cedric kissed Harry gently on the lips, then slowly withdrew from his ass, Harry clenching to try and keep him inside, asshole fluttering as Cedric pulled completely free, the brunette wincing at the sensation as Cedric's cum began to leak out of his puffy, open hole. Cedric grabbed for the potion vial and held it to Harry's hole, the cum sliding slick and hot into the vial until it was full to the brim. Cedric lowered the vial to Harry's pouty lips, and the younger teen opened willingly, throat bobbing steadily as he swallowed Cedric's essence, licking his lips obscenely after he had taken every drop.

Cedric ran his hands down Harry's body for a long moment, tweaking his nipples and cradling his ass in his hands, before he leaned forward and gave him one last, lingering kiss. The prefect stood, a steady stream of spells falling from his wand, removing all trace of their encounter, and vanishing the now useless vial. He swept up his robe and wrapped it around his naked body, then tapped his wand on the top of his head, casting a silent disillusionment charm. He gave Harry a dirty smile that the younger boy wouldn't be able to see, then headed for the door, tossing a "Thanks, Harry! We'll have to do this again some time!" over his shoulder.

He looked back into the room before closing the door, and caught Harry looking after him with a soulful look in his eyes, still sprawled naked on the floor. He chuckled to himself, getting a hot piece of ass and psyching out the competition all in one night, not bad if he did say so himself. And he'd been telling the truth, if Harry continued to be a tough contendor for the Triwizard Cup he'd definitely have him again, and again until he couldn't even walk; the fact that telling Cho about it would get her horny as a Horntail in heat was just a bonus...

**AN: Wow o_O Cedric came out a lot more douchey than I originally intended...**

**Harry Potter fandom, please accept this as my first entry into your deep waters, and don't hate me too much.**


End file.
